


Lets Poke the Vagabond

by AxialVagabond



Series: Axial's Dabbles [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shenanigans, implied AHOT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialVagabond/pseuds/AxialVagabond
Summary: "This is without a doubt the stupidest idea you've ever had. Of course I'm in."





	Lets Poke the Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that was asked on my tumblr! I hope you like it!

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you have ever had.” Jeremy pauses, finding enjoyment from Gavin’s face falling, “Of course I’m in.”

Gavin’s face lights up, he makes a loud bird noise, making Jeremy cringe, before dragging Jeremy into Ryan’s room. The man was out on a job with Michael. Apparently, Gavin got Michael in on the prank as well.

“The job is only supposed to last for so long, so Michael is gonna try and keep him out for as long as he can.” Gavin explains.

“And you enlisted me for what reason?” Jeremy asks.

“Because! You’re new Jeremy, gotta make sure you can keep up with us.” Gavin replies.

“So, you want Rye to kill me? Also I’ve been here for like three years now! And we’re all in a relationship??” Jeremy replied, laughing some.

“Well no, but it would be funny to see him that mad.” Gavin giggles.

They both knew Ryan would never kill one of them, just threaten to and then pout about it, before getting his revenge.

“I hope you know if he catches us, I’m throwing you under the bus.” Jeremy whispers.

“What?” Gavin asks, not having heard him.

“Nothin’ how are we doing this?” Jeremy asks.

“Well I was thinking that since we have access to his clothes, we can dye what he has that is white to bright orange, and then put dye in his shampoo, especially in the purple shampoo he uses to keep his hair not brassy. I was thinking like a silvery blue? And I really want to hide all his knives and put his plants somewhere else. Maybe bedazzle his masks? I know he leaves all of them here, and he isn’t on a stealth mission right now.” Gavin lists off ideas, adding more to the original list.

Jeremy giggles at the mention of bedazzling Ryan’s masks. Gavin starts pulling out white clothing, letting it pile up, before grabbing his masks and his knives. Jeremy takes the clothes and puts them into the bath. Gavin comes in and pours a bright orange dye over the clothes. He fills the tub with water and lets the clothes soak. He hands Gavin his shampoo, totally surprised about how many bottles Ryan had.

“Go put all the knives in the dishwasher.” Gavin says as he pours dye into the bottles.

“What if we hid all his guns and replaced them with water guns?” Jeremy says after a moment.

Gavin pauses, a huge smile growing on his face. He nods and calls Michael. Jeremy takes the knives and puts them in the dishwasher, before gathering up all of Ryan’s guns and hiding them in his room. Ryan had all these nice gun racks, so it was a struggle to get all the water guns they already owned to stay up there. Gavin giggles when he finished up and went back into the bathroom, gathering the wet clothes to get them dried.

“Where should we put the plants?” Gavin asks.

“Somewhere safe, and in plain sight. I’m not gonna kill plants.” Jeremy replies.

“You start on the masks, I’ll put them in my room, in my closet.” Gavin responds.

Jeremy nods and goes into Gavin’s room to get all the gems that Gavin just had, for some reason. The gems bring up memories of Gavin pranking him and the others. He starts gluing on the gems, before finishing up after a couple hours. Gavin praises him, and they go and put the masks back. The clothes finished up and they put them away. It took them most of the day for them to finish up. Jack and Geoff caught them a few times, just shaking their heads and laughing. Michael kept texting them, telling them how annoying Ryan was getting as the day winded down.

Eventually they gave Michael the go ahead to come home. Once Ryan came home, Gavin and Jeremy, surprisingly, kept their cool. Ryan went to his room, before storming back out and throwing all the orange clothes on Gavin, before spraying everyone with the water guns.

“Where are my plants.” He demands, a smile on his face.

Gavin was whining about being wet, before say they were in his room. Ryan walks off and the Lads share a look. Ryan came back and sat on the couch, giving Gavin a kiss.

“Stop trying to prank me.” Ryan says.

It took awhile, but Ryan eventually found the masks, and complained about them, but wore them. Then found out about the knives, complaining about how they could’ve gotten ruined if some turned on the washer. He proudly wore the now bright orange clothes.

Eventually he washed his hair, and that’s when all hell broke loose. He came out, anger all over his face, and bright silvery blue locks hanging neatly on his shoulders. Jack couldn’t stop laughing at the sight. When the Lads saw him they each complimented his new look, and that’s when Ryan knew. He cornered Jeremy first, tying him to a chair, and he told him it was all Gavin’s plan, that he only hid the knives and replaced the guns, giggling the whole time. Ryan couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Good thing you don’t break this easily under real pressure.” Ryan comments.

“Well not all the cops that have ‘interrogated’ me are as hot as you, Rye.” Jeremy replies smugly.

Ryan smirks, kisses Jeremy’s cheek, before leaving Jeremy tied to the chair. Jeremy shouts after him and Ryan just walks away.

“Jack will get you in like an hour or so, consider it payback.” Ryan replies.

Jeremy whines and pouts, before struggling as much as he could, but knew it was futile because Ryan was the expert with tying knots.

Ryan got back at Gavin, obviously. Everyone woke to screeching and ran to the living room, looking for the danger, when Gavin came running out with bright pink hair. He was shouting at Ryan, whilst everyone was laughing their asses off. Gavin was yelling about his appearance and questioning how  he was going to work deals now.

“Make it rose gold and shut up.” Geoff whines, before dragging Jack back to their room.

Michael laughs even harder and Ryan just smiles, feeling better about the situation. Jeremy pouts, looking at Gavin and Ryan.

“I want cool hair now.” He mumbles.

“Why haven’t you gotten revenge on Michael?!” Gavin demands.

“Because he told me what you were up to from the beginning, didn’t know you tricked Jer into it though.” Ryan replies, with a shrug.

Gavin gapes at Michael and Ryan and Jeremy bursts into laughter. Gavin whines and sidles up to Michael cooing at him, asking why he would turn on him, and pouting up a storm. Ryan just wraps an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders and drags him back to bed as well.

 


End file.
